


Who Will Save You Now Minifics

by hedahawkeye



Category: The 100 (TV)
Genre: F/F, the martian au, wwsyn au
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-05-12
Updated: 2019-05-12
Packaged: 2020-03-01 06:57:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 9
Words: 2,863
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18795268
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/hedahawkeye/pseuds/hedahawkeye
Summary: The Martian AU ("Who Will Save You Now") oneshots from tumblr asks





	1. Chapter 1

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: WWSYN: Lexa was left on Mars instead of Clarke. Clarke's reaction during take off

“Griffin! Get in the MAV! Griffin!”

“Clarke!”

“We’re not leaving her!”

“She’s gone, Clarke,” Octavia radioed, her hand shaking on the button. “Get in the ship.”

“I’m not leaving her!”

“Griffin, get your ass in the MAV, now.”

“I only take orders from the Commander.”

“Callaghan’s dead,” Anya growled. “I’m the Commander. Get your ass in the MAV. Now.”

“She’s dead, Clarke, she’s gone. Don’t go with her.”

“I need to-”

“Clarke! We need you. Please.”

“I need-” A hand on the arm of her suit wrenched her backwards, and she stumbled along beside Lincoln, by the size of the silhouette, for a few steps before regaining her balance. She cast one last glance back over her shoulder into the swirling dust as they trudged back towards the MAV, her shoulders drooping lower with every step she puts between herself and Lexa. Lexa’s body.

She swallowed hard, tears clouding her eyes, the glove tugging on her wrist the only thing steering her in the right direction. Her feet dragged and she pushed a sob down in her throat, tipping her chin up and steeling herself like she’d watched her commander do a thousand times over.

Clarke shucked the suit from her body with all the ease of a thousand hours of practice and hauled herself up into the flight cabin, Lincoln hot on her heels and ushering her towards her couch. She met Raven’s gaze resolutely, a weak cry stopped in its tracks in the centre of her chest, and dropped like a stone onto her couch, her hands moving automatically to snug the straps across her body.

“Launch protocol initiated,” Anya said from across the cabin, and Clarke slammed her head back against her headrest, a strangled cry slipping from her lips as the retainer clamps ejected and fell to the ground. As the preignition pyros fired seconds later to ignite the main engines, she pounded her fists against the armrests of her seat, her skin screaming out in pain at the impact.

The MAV lurched upwards.

Clarke squeezed her eyes shut as the ship gained momentum, but the bursts of colour flashing behind her eyelids flickered intermittently with the sight of Lexa’s eyes widening in horror as the antenna impaled her, with her view of the panicked control room when Discovery went up in flames. 

Tears tracked hot down her cheeks and she bit down hard on her lip in a feeble attempt to hold them back, but the ship shook with turbulence and her teeth ground down hard, splitting her lip in twain and adding smears of blood to the tears streaked down her face. 

Her body was so wracked with sobs that she barely noticed the transition between first and second stage, her chest heaving and her eyes blurry with tears. 

“Main engines shutdown,” Anya called, her voice cracking over the words. She took a deep breath. “Ascent time of 8 minutes and 14 seconds. We’re on course for Ark intercept.”

Raven grabbed tight to Clarke’s elbow as she let out a panicked shout and hurled herself hard against the straps of her couch, the webbing biting into her sides and pressing tight around her lungs as the cabin closes in.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebastardofgloucester  
> Oh my GOD that Lexa left on Mars AU was traumatic. I am waiting with bated breath for more wwsyn. But...how does Lexa survive???

Long story short: she doesn’t.

She doesn’t have the engineering skills to get Pathfinder functional again, so direct contact with NASA is a no-go. Same with botany skills, which leaves her with a couple hundred days worth of food.

She’s resigned to her fate from the moment she starts out on the basic math, so she dives deep into the science. She updates NASA via Morse code in rocks outside the Hab and buries herself in her work. She fucks up her fingers in a fit of rage in the first couple weeks on the surface and uses up her morphine supply, and the supply probe fails. 

She tells NASA not to send anyone for her. She doesn’t want to put her crew in danger any more than they already are. She tells them to collect her research and her body on a later mission.

She can feel herself getting weaker as she splits her rations further and further. It comes to the point when her hands can’t hold a pen and her eyes are always blurred and she can barely pull herself out of bed. She curls up in her bunk in one of Clarke’s hoodies and a pair of sweatpants, both many sizes too big at this point, with a fresh tank of nitrogen from one of the suits and an air mask, and she falls asleep one last time


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> thebastardofgloucester  
> Oh, and because I really hate myself this morning: the crew finds out Lexa was alive upon their arrival back to earth.

They come back down to Earth in Kazakhstan on a Thursday. Are dragged out of the landing capsule and deposited into the waiting arms of family and friends, clutch at faces and shoulders and hips with shaking hands, tears blurring their eyes. There’s no media, and when Clarke falls into Gustus’ waiting arms her voice shakes as she thanks him for it.

“Don’t thank me yet,” he whispers, tears welling up in his eyes.

They’re pushed through an hour of medical, shuttled off to a jet waiting to take them back to the States for debriefing. It’s there, in the middle of a frozen tarmac, that Gustus wraps his arms around himself and lets his tears flow free.

“Lexa’s still alive.”

Clarke shakes her head, mouthing words she can’t force out as she stumbles back away from him. She drops to her knees and Raven kneels beside her, throws an arm around her shoulders and pulls her tight to her side before looking up at Gustus. “You have a plan, right?” 

“She has about two hundred days of food left, and we’re working on a probe to bring her more, but the windows aren’t ideal-”

“Give it to us straight, Gus,” Anya growls.

“It’s going to take over four hundred days to get it to her.”

“So she’s not dead,” Octavia says flatly, “but she might as well be.”

Lincoln and Octavia hold each other tight until the very last moment, until he’s pulled from her to fly to Berlin and she trudges up the steps onto the jet to Houston. She passes Anya, who cries silently as she threads her fingers through Raven’s hair, the woman already asleep with her head pillowed on Anya’s chest, and drops into a seat two in front of where Clarke is curled against the wall in the very back row, her palm pressed against the window as she stares out at the night sky.

“It’s Lex,” Clarke mumbles, following her first words since Gustus’ confession up with a wet laugh, “Of course she’s too damn stubborn to die.”

“Don’t get your hopes up, Griff,” Anya replies, soothing Raven where she stirs against her shoulder. “She’s just as gone now as she was yesterday.”


	4. Chapter 4

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> ok but consider this. Clarke doesnt let them drag her onto the mav, they try to force her but have to give up or they will all die. Because Clarke would rather die on mars with lexa than leave her there. So she is in the hab because she is going to find her body after the storm stops. she is determined, when suddenly the commander comes through the door. alive. stabbed, but alive.

She breaks.

She thinks she’s seeing a ghost, and Lexa walks towards her groaning and she just bursts out crying. Lexa cocks an eyebrow, and says something along the lines of "Jesus fucking Christ, Griffin, you’d think you were the one who’d been stabbed, pull yourself together and help me with this shit, would you?’

Her hands are still too shaky to pull out the piece of antenna, though, because this can’t be  _real_ , she’d held hope but hadn’t actually really  _believed_ , you know? Lexa has to push her hands away and pull it out herself, but Clarke’s composed enough to clean out the wound and throw the stitches in her hip. And then she bandages the area and rests her palm on the curve of Lexa’s waist and Lexa reaches up to cup her cheek and Clarke drops her forehead against Lexa’s and it’s only when she’s that close that she realizes Lexa’s crying too. Let's be real it’s really sweet and really really gay.

And they just sit there for a bit before the adrenaline wears off. Lexa goes "wait, what the actual fuck are you still doing here" and Clarke just sorta shrugs and lets out this broken laugh. Lexa thumbs a tear from her cheek and pulls her into a really tight hug and cups the back of her head and lets her cry it out on her shoulder. 

The crew doesn’t leave orbit because they know they have a live crewmate on the ground below, so NASA starts rescue ops ASAP. Anya’s in charge of the Ark, and with that Navy mentality of 'leave no man behind' she’s sure as hell not about to lose someone else on this trip.

With the Ark still this close, Raven should be able to up broadcast on high enough power on the suit or rover comms frequencies to get in contact with them. They’d achieve two-way comms with Morse code in rocks.

With the Ark this close, Anya can bring the Ares 4 MAV back to the Ares 3 site once it has enough fuel, too. And then they’d hook up the generator for the Ares 3 MAV so that they start generating fuel again.

Cut the food in half because there are two of them, and Clarke can’t pillage the MAV to create water so no potato farm. They’ve got 200 sols to make their shit work out. Hydrogen is still the limiting factor in the chemical reaction, so Clarke could pull off her burning hydrazine trick again, though Lexa would probably be able to stop her from blowing herself up this time around. And they’ve got NASA to talk through shit so they can probably figure out other ways to soup up the generator too.

The MAV launches as per usual, and Lexa’s qualified to pilot it, so all goes smoothly. They dock with the Ark and head back for Earth, they’d probably have to do some rationing but otherwise it’d turn out okay.

Alternatively: one of them eats the other (and not in the fun way) and as such has >>>>> food supply.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Any chance you want to give us a sneak peak of the first time Clarke actually feels someone touch her after a year plus alone? Or if you wanna be dark the first time it feels wrong?

“You’re okay, that’s okay, it just tickled,” she babbled, covering Lexa’s hands with her own and bringing their linked fingers back to the hem of her shirt.  
  
“Are you sure?”  
  
She nodded fiercely. “I’m good. Keep going,” she ordered, nudging Lexa’s hands under her shirt. Lexa rested her hands over Clarke’s sides, the crests of Clarke’s hips jutting out against her palms, and she brushed her thumbs across the gaunt plane of Clarke’s stomach.  
  
Clarke sobbed into her mouth.  
  
Lexa jerked away, tearing her hands from Clarke’s skin. “Clarke,” she whispered, her voice catching in her throat as she put space between them. Clarke tugged at Lexa’s sweater, fingers curling in the sides of the front pocket as she bit back tears and lifted her chin. “No, shh, you don’t have to pretend with me.” Clarke pulled more firmly on her hoodie, and Lexa shook her head. “You’re not okay, and that’s okay. I mean, not that you’re not okay, but, I mean, it’s okay for you to not be okay, but-” She shifted again, far enough that Clarke’s fingers unhooked from her sweater, and stared down through a veil of tears, twisting her hands together in her lap. “I’m not angry or upset with you, okay?”  
  
Clarke sniffed hard as tears streamed down her cheeks. “I want-” she started, “I wish- Ready, I want to- I’m just-”  
  
“Hey, hey, look at me, sweetheart, keep your eyes on me. Breathe, okay? Take a breath.”  
  
“I want to- I want to do this, I’ve wanted this for so long, I’ve missed you for so long-”  
  
“It’s okay, it’s  _okay_.” She laid her palm flat on the mattress between them. “It takes as long as it takes, Clarke, and I don’t care if we never get there.”  
  
“Really?”  
  
“Really.” Lexa jumped when Clarke’s fingers linked around her wrist. “I just want you to feel safe, to feel cared for, whatever way I can.”  
  
Clarke pulled at Lexa’s arm and rolled to face the wall, bringing Lexa with her until she was flush against Clarke’s back. Clarke intertwined their fingers, brushing her fingertips across the ridges of Lexa’s knuckles.  
  
“It’s not about sex for me,” Lexa said, her lips brushing at the nape of Clarke’s neck, “It’s about you, and about you being happy in whatever way you find.”  
  
Clarke brought their hands up, her lips searching out Lexa’s wrist, and she pressed a kiss to Lexa’s pulse point and tugged her arm tighter around her, snuggling closer to her chest.


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> jennamacaroni asked: "everything's going to be fine" wwsyn clexa please and thank you

"Everything's going to be fine."

“I’d have accepted that half an hour ago, but now?” Clarke glances back over her shoulder and sighs. “We’re up shit creek without a paddle, so maybe chill with the whole motivational poster shtick for a second. Socket wrench.” She reaches out blindly and Lexa presses the tool into her palm.

“I was saying it more for my own benefit, Griffin-”

“How about you just stop talking,  _Commander_ ,” Clarke growls, wiping a greasy hand on her pants before returning to her position elbow-deep in the engine. “I need to concentrate on fixing the mess you’ve put us in, so could you just chill with that… that whole  _you_ thing you’ve got going on?”

“That whole ‘me’ thing?”

“Oh my- Fuck me. Callaghan, what I’m saying is I need you to take your everything about a hundred metres away from this rover, because otherwise I can’t be held accountable for my actions.”

Lexa bumps her hip into Clarke’s, and Clarke’s head shoots up, meeting the underside of the rover’s hood with a thunk. A flurry of curses spills from her mouth, and Lexa steps back to lean against the rover with her arms crossed and eyebrow cocked. “You want to maybe give me a straighter answer, Griffin?”

“Can’t do that,” Clarke replies with a smirk, rubbing at the back of her head. “The possibility of me doing anything straight has been out of the sights for a long while now.”

“Har har har. Explain.”

“I’m so pissed at you for burning out the engine that I don’t know if I’m gonna kiss you or kill you if you come any closer, boss. So it’d be rather nice of you to just take a step back and take a load off and let me do my job. You dig?”


	7. Chapter 7

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Anonymous asked: Russ eating something he isn't supposed to (either shoes or like something medically bad like a chicken bone) and Clarke or lexa freaking out?

“Clarke, did you leave the baby gate open? Russ isn’t-  _Clarke_!”

Clarke drops her coat to the floor and takes off through the house, sliding to a halt in the den. “Babe, what’s-”

“He got into the Christmas chocolate,” Lexa cries, cradling Russ in her arms, “he’s going to be sick, what do we do, what do we do,  _what do we_ -”

“Hey, Lex.  _Lexa_. Calm down, okay? He’s going to be fine-”

“But he threw up everywhere and he’s-”

“He’s going to be okay, alright? Breathe.” She pads forward and crouches beside them, reaching out to let Russ sniff her fingers. “I’m going to call the vet, okay? But Russ is going to be fine.” She scratches at his head and glances up at Lexa, eyebrows furrowed. “I didn’t think you even  _liked_  him.”

Lexa shrugs noncommittally and cuddles Russ tighter to her chest.


	8. Chapter 8

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> WWSYN CREW GAME NIGHT: MONOPOLY  
> — Anonymous

“Just  _roll_  already,” Clarke growls, shoving the dice and a wad of cash into Lexa’s chest and letting the handful fall. Lexa scrambles to catch them and comes up from beneath the table counting through the bills, her teeth tugging at her bottom lip.

“You’re fifty bucks short, Griffin.”

“I’m done, okay? I’m out. Float you and your play-by-the-book style, Lexa. Octavia’s been stealing from the bank, Anya’s been stealing  _properties,_ Lincoln’s been miscounting rolls, and Raven’s over here starting a Communist Monopoly-”

“That’s not how you play the game, guys.”

Raven shoves her chair back and stands tall. “Then I declare you an enemy of the people!”

“Hold up,” Anya exclaims, gathering the dropped dice and surfacing with handfuls of cash, “the Commander’s been hiding a whole second set of money under the table this entire time!”


	9. Chapter 9

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> I feel like one person wanting kids and the other not is usually a deal breaker. Do they talk about again. Is it a comon fight. How long until lexa will start to resent clarke from stopping her having kids and how could they deal with that?  
> — Anonymous

it comes up every so often because Clarke sees how good Lexa is with her little ones at the gym, sees how happy she looks with them piled all over her, and she doesn’t want to be the reason Lexa doesn’t have kids of her own, she doesn’t want her insecurities to get in the way of Lexa’s happiness. 

Lexa knows by experience that to force a child on someone who doesn’t want one is a terrible thing for everyone involved, especially the child. She knows that she loves Clarke, who’s  _alive_  and  _there_  and she worked too hard to get her back to lose her over a  _potential_ , a  _maybe_. And she’s had her heart torn to pieces once already when she’d thought that she’d lost her forever. She knows Clarke’s not going to change her mind, so she has to decide whether she’s more important than Lexa’s wish to have kids. and she is. she’s got her kids at the gym, she’s got her nieces and nephews over and Lincoln and O’s, and that’s enough for her. 

the whole argument ends up falling by the wayside in the face of the  _[sound of truck going by]_  anyways and doesn’t really get approached again afterwards


End file.
